Time of Dying
by boxthissideup
Summary: One Shot: Saix stumbles upon Axel in his dying moments, and reacts in a way he didn't quite expect. SaiAku. Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all things involve belong to Square Enix and Numora.


**A/N: Yikes I haven't done anything on here in a while. I'm sorry guys. _ . Anyway here's a little drabble to keep you satisfied while I try to think of a story that's more than a chapter or two. Writing this as if Saïx found Axel before he faded in KHII, as opposed to him fading completely before Sora went on. **

* * *

To most who knew the Diviner would expect him to look at Axel dying as nothing but a relief of sorts. The man was a traitor, running off in search of Roxas to try and save him, as opposed to wiping him from existence as he had been ordered. A betrayal that certainly left Saïx wounded far more than he would ever comment. He knew that they weren't particularly close, given everything that had happened between them as of late, but the part of Isa that still remained within him had always held at least a small ray of hope, that the man he'd once called his best friend would return to him.

Which part of him though, stood in front of the fading Flamer now? The cold expression on his face said 'Saïx', but as his knees knocked together and his fingers clenched, that certainly screamed 'Isa' more, didn't it? He expected that he might try and act as though he was angry, like he was wounded that Axel would go and let himself die for the Somebody of the Nobody he'd abandoned him for. But at the moment, that wasn't the case.

As he watched the man slowly fade, he found his shaking feet shuffle closer, until he fell to his knees right in front of him. He could see the shock on Axel's face, and Saïx thought that he might just be surprised that Saïx had come at all, but no. There was moisture running down the Diviner's face, splashing down onto the floor, a gloved hand extending to touch the man's cheek, brushing his thumb over the upside-down tear drop tattoo.

"Why…?" He choked out, watching as Axel jerked away, the redhead unable to look at the display of emotion on the usually deadpan face. "Why did you do it…" He didn't expect an answer, just needing to speak the words as more tears fell from his tainted eyes. When was the last time he had managed to pretend to have such a magnitude of emotions? It was hard enough to pretend to have happiness or anything along that spectrum, so why was being sad so… Easy?

"You can't leave me." Green eyes widened at those words, and his head snapped over to look at the almost pathetic looking blunet; his hair was falling over his face, his eyes already red and puffy from crying, and for a moment, if it wasn't for the golden eyes or scarred face, Axel could have sworn he was looking at Saïx's true persona. "You can't leave me, Lea."

Saïx's own eyes widened as he felt Axel return the gesture of touching his face, and his free hand immediately reached up to grasp it, clinging to the fading hand like his life depended on it. "Isa," Axel breathed out, already sounding distant. "I can't leave." Saïx opened his mouth to protest, to tell him that he was clearly dying at the moment, but Axel continued.. "I'm immortal, remember?" He smirked, a weak attempted chuckle slipping through his lips.

Overcome with an unexplainable _feeling_, Saïx found himself leaning over, closing his eyes, and pressing his lips to the almost gone Flamer's.

"You're obnoxious…" He whispered, swallowing thickly as he opened his eyes, seeing nothing but the final swirls of darkness take his best friend away. His hands gripped the ground, final tears dripping from his eyes before he let out a spine rippling scream, it echoing throughout the empty corridor.

Saïx didn't know how long he had just sat on his knees, all phantom sadness evaporating from him as he staggered to his feet. Most of his phantom emotions that had lingered died with Axel, the only bits remaining being nothing but rage. As he stood, he let the darkness surround him in a Dark Portal, teleporting back to the Castle.

He didn't care if Axel died trying to protect Sora.

If, and when he found him, he would tear the Keyblader to pieces.

Or die trying.


End file.
